A Dragon's Heart
by Lady Bee
Summary: Nem toda tradição de família deve ser revivida, mas Aemon estava decidido a provar que tinha um Coração de Dragão. Continuação de Never Let Me Go. AemonxNaerys e a creche de Porto Real!


_**A Dragon's Heart**_

O dia mal havia clareado quando ele decidiu sair da cama. A Fortaleza Vermelha já estava em pleno funcionamento, mesmo numa hora tão inadequada, o que já era de se esperar num dia de celebração. Porto Real estava abarrotada de gente e já se falava que aquele seria o maior torneio de todos os tempos. Falavam até que seria maior do que Harenhall.

Era justamente por causa do torneio que Aemon queria ter a chance de falar com a irmã bem cedo. Naerys era o centro da comemoração e seria monopolizada por toda corte, mas quando falasse com ela, queria ter total atenção.

Ele bateu a porta do quarto dela e foi atendido por uma das criadas, que o informou que a princesa ainda não havia terminado de se aprontar. Aemon foi rápido ao dizer que esperaria por ela e não queria ninguém dentro do quarto quando estivessem conversando. A porta se fechou novamente e ele ficou encarando o embrulho em suas mãos, sentindo o coração acelerar.

Aemon era o mais ponderado e inseguro dos três irmãos Targaryen. O mais sério, o mais concentrado, o mais tímido e o mais desajeitado, e por algum motivo incompreensível a mente de quinze anos do jovem príncipe, o destino achou por bem dar a ele a tarefa de governar os Sete Reinos, quando seu pai deixasse este mundo. A mãe dizia que nenhum rei nasce sabendo como ser rei, que isso ele desenvolveria ao longo dos anos, mas ele não via esse dia se aproximar.

Pela primeira vez ele estava seguro de que estava fazendo algo certo. Tinha certeza de que Naerys gostaria do presente e que o beijaria por todo rosto quando ele lhe entregasse o embrulho. Sua mãe insistia que se um dia ele conseguisse por seu plano em pratica, aquilo que eles tinham de precioso em sua relação poderia se perder pra sempre, mas para ele era impossível imaginar um dia em que ele não desejasse a presença de Nan e ouvi-la rir. Impossível pensar que eles pudessem acabar indiferentes, ou até mesmo odiando um ao outro.

A porta se abriu novamente e as damas saíram, dizendo ao príncipe que ele poderia entrar. Aemon fez uma breve reverência a elas e seguiu seu caminho para dentro dos aposentos da irmã mais nova.

Naerys se olhava no espelho com uma expressão de desagrado que o forçou a abafar o riso. Ela estava bonita com seu vestido rosa escuro com detalhes em preto e dourado. Um vestido muito sério para os seus dez anos, mas condizente com seu status de princesa aniversariante. O cabelo estava preso num penteado elaborado.

- Odeio fazer aniversário. – ela resmungou – Odeio toda ocasião que me obrigam a usar uma roupa dessas. – ela se virou para encará-lo e por muito pouco não tropeçou na barra do vestido – Vê só? Parece que tenho dois pés esquerdos!

- Eu gostei deste. – Aemon disse tentando animá-la – Vermelho seria melhor, mas este lhe caiu bem.

- Eu gostaria de ver você dentro de um vestido. Ai sim saberia o quanto é desagradável e não faria este tipo de comentário. – ela resmungou e ele sorriu indulgente – Mamãe também não gosta deles, mas insiste que eu os use.

- É parte do fardo de ser da família real, mas não se aborreça. – ele disse caminhando até ela e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha – Nenhuma garota gostaria de ficar com rugas no décimo dia de seu nome.

- Você gostou mesmo dele? – ela perguntou insegura e corando.

- Eu adorei. – Aemon afirmou enquanto deixava o embrulho do presente à vista – Eu queria lhe dar isso antes que toda corte monopolize você. Meu presente pelo dia de seu nome.

Naerys encarou o embrulho longo e seus olhos azuis brilharam de excitação e expectativa. Ela levou a mão até o embrulho, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo Aemon o levantou, alto de mais para que ela conseguisse pegar. Naerys ficou com raiva e ele riu.

- Paciência, querida. – ele disse afastando as camadas de tecido que embrulhavam o presente, revelando o vermelho, o negro e o dourado do cabo da espada. Era uma obra prima, uma peça de arte que levou dois meses para ser confeccionada exatamente como ele havia encomendado. O aço era valyriano, o botão da espada era um dragão com asas abertas e olhos de rubi. – Feliz aniversário.

Ele entregou a espada a ela e o sorriso de Naerys se tornou excepcionalmente amplo e satisfeito. Ela pegou a arma e desembainhou para avaliar a lâmina com cuidado.

- Vai ter que tomar muito cuidado com esta. – ele disse sério – Não é aço de castelo e também não foi feita para perfurar, como Agulha. Isso é uma espada de verdade, aço valyriano e um corte estupendo.

- Por que não ficou com ela pra você? Aemon, ela é tão linda! Uma espada para um rei! – ela disse ainda incrédula.

- Eu vou herdar Blackfire. – ele disse sorrindo para ela – Minha espada de aço valyriano só virá quando eu for rei, isso é certo. Esta é sua, para que sempre se lembre de mim.

- Como se eu pudesse esquecer. – ela disse revirando os olhos – Aonde conseguiu o aço?

- Widow's Wail. – ele disse sério e satisfeito – Como sabe, os Lannister derreteram Ice para forjá-la. Eu não vi Ice e a mãe disse que seria quase impossível refazê-la. Oathkeeper ficará para Ned, quando for a hora. Bran ficará com Longclaw. Widow's Wail era uma espada que ninguém queria particularmente já que Joffrey morreu quando a ganhou, mas eu mandei que fosse derretida que o aço fosse usado para forjar esta.

- Ela tem um nome? – Naerys perguntou tocando o lado plano da lâmina.

- Dragon's Heart. – ele respondeu. Ela sorriu para ele.

- Aposto que foi ideia sua, Cavaleiro Dragão. – ela provocou.

- Você sempre vai ter o meu coração com você. – ele disse tentando disfarçar sua ansiedade – Você gostou?

- Eu adorei! – ela disse embainhando a espada novamente e pulando sobre Aemon para abraçá-lo. Ele retribuiu o abraço com força, enquanto ela beijava o rosto dele sem parar – Você é o melhor irmão do mundo!

- Em alguma coisa eu tenho que ser melhor que Ned. – ele disse rindo, enquanto a colocava no chão – Tenho que ir agora. Nos vemos no torneio. Quem sabe hoje algum cavaleiro a coroe Rainha do Amor e da Beleza?

- Ninguém em sã consciência faria isso. – ela lhe deu um último beijo no rosto – Até mais tarde.

Ele deixou o quarto com o coração aos saltos. Às vezes ele se perguntava se ela fazia alguma ideia do que ele estava planejando. Seus pais estavam visivelmente desconfortáveis na presença dele desde o dia em que Aemon havia contado sua ideia. Nem o rei, nem a rainha havia dado uma resposta definitiva, preferindo deixar a escolha nas mãos de Naerys, quando ela fosse uma mulher feita.

Naerys ainda era uma criança, mas o corpo estava começando a mudar. Levaria pelo menos quatro anos até que ele pudesse tocar no assunto com ela e ter uma resposta. Até lá, o Pequeno Conselho continuava deliberando a respeito de possíveis candidatas a noiva do príncipe herdeiro.

Seus pais fizeram questão de convidar todas as damas de beleza renomada para o torneio, inclusive sua prima Catelyn Arryn, a quem Aemon não havia lançado nem mesmo um segundo olhar. Cat preferia a companhia de Bran e a visão de Ned. Aemon nunca lhe chamou a atenção e a recíproca era verdadeira. O que indignava o jovem príncipe era o quão óbvio era o plano de seus pais para desviá-lo de seu objetivo.

Uma coisa podia ser dita sobre o príncipe Aemon. Uma vez que ele se decidia quanto a alguma coisa, não descansava até atingir seu objetivo. Se ele desejasse conquistar uma das Cidades Livres, ele conseguiria. Se decidisse reduzir Pedra do Dragão a pó, ele faria. Se quisesse ter a irmã como noiva, nem os Sete, nem os deuses antigos e nem o Senhor da Luz, o impediriam.

Ele se escondeu em um pavilhão reservado a Renly Waters, o bastardo de Tarth. Renly havia lhe prestado o favor de dividir o pavilhão para que ninguém soubesse o que o príncipe estava tramando. Aemon vestiu a armadura com a ajuda do amigo e quando encarou seu reflexo no espelho sentiu-se mais régio e imponente do que podia imaginar.

A armadura era negra dourada, formando um dragão com as asas abertas sobre o peito. O elmo não permitiria que ninguém visse seu rosto quando ele cavalgasse e naquele dia ele desmontaria todos os oponentes. Quando se virou para deixar a tenda, deu de cara com o rosto severo e bonito de Ned.

Apesar de Aemon ser o mais velho, ambos tinham a mesma altura. Eddard o encarou de forma avaliativa, mas antes de dizer qualquer coisa, pediu para que Renly deixasse o pavilhão. Eram muito amigos, mas Ned não parecia realmente satisfeito naquele dia.

- Que expressão azeda, irmão. Hoje é um dia de alegria, deveria estar mais sorridente. – Aemon sugeriu.

- Eu ficaria, se você não estivesse determinado a me colocar na posição de herdeiro só pra impressionar Nan! – Ned resmungou – Um príncipe herdeiro competindo num torneio contra dezenas de cavaleiros mais experientes que você! Isso é pior do que idiotice!

- Só está com raiva porque tenho idade para competir e você não. – ele disse calmo – Nosso avô competia em torneios quando era o príncipe herdeiro.

- Eu não quero ver você caindo da merda do cavalo e quebrando o pescoço, seu imbecil! – Ned rosnou.

- Eu não vou cair. – Aemon disse determinado – Eu vou ganhar este torneio e mesmo quando você competir, e você será brilhante nisso, todos vão se lembrar deste dia.

- O Cavaleiro Dragão. – Ned revirou os olhos – Você é pateticamente romântico as vezes.

- Só estou dando aos músicos algo para compor a respeito. – Aemon sorriu – Algo para o povo se lembrar quando eu for rei. Nada vai me tirar de cima do cavalo hoje.

- Vamos rezar para que você esteja certo. – Ned resmungou mais uma vez – Suponho que ela tenha gostado da espada. – o mais novo sugeriu enquanto ajeitava as próprias roupas.

- Ela adorou. – Aemon sorriu satisfeito consigo.

- E sou eu quem vai sofrer quando ela decidir testar o brinquedo novo. Dragon's Heart, sério? Tinha que ser um nome tão piegas? – o mais novo reprovou – Se quer manter seus planos em segredo, talvez devesse agir de forma mais discreta.

- Eu quero que todos saibam que eu não estou brincando. Minhas intenções são sérias. – Aemon retrucou severo – Até mesmo o Pai e a Mãe terão que entender isso um dia.

- Não está brincando? Pelo amor dos deuses, Aemon! Olhe pra você! - Ned disse apontando para ele – Vestido com um cavaleiro misterioso, como Aemon, O Cavaleiro Dragão. Dá uma espada de presente para ela como nosso pai fez com a nossa mãe antes dele ir para a Muralha. Pretende coroá-la como Rainha do Amor e da Beleza se ganhar o torneio. Você parece uma coletânea de canções e história para dormir!

- Eu sei que não concorda com a ideia, mas eu não estou brincando. – Aemon disse sério – Se um dia eu vou governar, ao menos quero a certeza de que estarei cercado por pessoas que confio e amo. Naerys será a minha rainha e você o Comandante da Guarda Real.

- E como Comandante da Guarda Real é meu dever salvá-lo de tudo, inclusive de você mesmo. – Ned retrucou firme. Ele segurou Aemon pela capa com força, forçando-o a encará-lo diretamente nos olhos – Entenda uma coisa. Herdeiro ou não, rei ou não, se Nan disser que não deseja ser a sua noiva, nem pelos sete infernos você vai levar isso adiante, entendeu?

- Assim você me ofende, irmão. – Aemon disse retirando as mãos do irmão de sua capa – Eu jamais faria isso a ela. Digo mais, se um dia ela disser que prefere você a mim, eu vou apoiá-la. Se ela decidir que quer um Hightower, um Redwine, um Martell, ou deuses nos livrem disso, Robert Baratheon, eu vou apoiá-la.

Eddard deixou o irmão mais velho e o encarou. Aemon era todo Stark, como o pai e a mãe. A única lembrança de seu sangue Targaryen eram os olhos de um belo tom violeta. Ele seria um bom rei quando chegasse a hora e Ned teria orgulho de estar ao lado dele, defendendo-o com a própria vida se fosse preciso.

Eram opostos perfeitos, tanto em aparência quanto em temperamento. Aemon encarava o irmão sempre com uma ponta de admiração e despeito por seus talentos. Eddard era o mais bonito, o que fazia as damas da corte sonharem acordadas e inspirava os músicos a comporem canções sobre suas vitórias. Um guerreiro formidável, um amigo leal, um príncipe mais do que perfeito e ainda assim, o príncipe que todos encaravam com suspeita.

Ele não tinha culpa de ter nascido todo Targaryen, da cabeça aos pés. Diziam que ele era a cópia de Rhaegar, mas sempre que queria atacar a reputação da rainha, diziam que ele era a cara de Aegon VI, o tio que morreu tentando fazer de Arya Stark sua rainha. Ned nunca superaria aquilo totalmente, ainda que seu pai lhe assegurasse de que aquilo era apenas uma infeliz coincidência. Ele era o que mais precisava de aceitação e acolhimento, era o melhor amigo do pai e o orgulho da mãe, mas sabia que sempre haveria aquela sombra sobre seu nascimento.

Nem por isso Aemon deixaria de amar o irmão e admirá-lo. Nem por isso Eddard deixaria de ser o braço direito do irmão mais velho e apoiá-lo seu suas ideias loucas.

- Eu posso ser todo Targaryen na aparência, mas o Coração de Dragão sempre foi seu. – Eddard disse abraçando o irmão com força.

- Eu posso ser todo Stark na aparência, mas é o seu coração que uiva, como um lobo gigante. – e aquela era uma verdade. Eddard se afastou do irmão com uma expressão severa e decidida.

- Vá lá e acabe com todos eles! Faça a sua amada olhar pra você. – Ned sorriu dando um tapa nas costas do irmão – Se cair do cavalo eu mesmo vou te dar uma surra depois.

Eddard deixou o pavilhão e o irmão para trás, seguindo em direção ao camarote real, aonde os pais e os outros irmãos o aguardavam, junto com o tio, Rickon, que veio de Winterfell apenas para a celebração do dia do nome de Naerys.

Ned beijou a mão da mãe, que usava o vermelho e o negro da Casa Targaryen, e sorria para ele satisfeita enquanto levava a mão à barriga inconscientemente, acariciando o novo membro da família, que chegaria em alguns meses. Uma breve reverência ao pai e um aperto de mãos com o tio. Ele finalmente alcançou Naerys, que parecia tremendamente desconfortável em sua cadeira e ansiosa para o início da competição. Ele beijou a testa dela e ela respondeu com uma careta.

- Feliz aniversário, irmãzinha. – ele disse simpático, tirando um saquinho de dentro do bolso e entregando a ela. Naerys abriu o saquinho de couro e retirou de lá uma corrente de prata com um pingente de madrepérola com um lobo gigante cravado.

- Ned! É lindo! – ela disse colocando o colar imediatamente.

- Nem só de dragões vive essa família. – ele comentou rindo, enquanto se virava para Lyanna, que fazia um esforço tremendo para enxergar a arena melhor – Posso lhe oferecer ajuda, milady?

- Colo? – Lyanna sugeriu lançando a ele um sorriso charmoso e descarado, que fez Ned rir um riso solto.

- Como quiser, princesa. – ele disse se sentando e pegando a irmã menor no colo, de onde ela podia ver tudo muito melhor.

- Aonde está Aemon? – o rei perguntou para o filho – Eu não o vi hoje.

- Então somos dois, meu pai. – Ned respondeu sério – Ainda não vi meu irmão hoje, mas ele não perderia o torneio por nada. – o rei concordou com um aceno de cabeça, mas a rainha encarou o filho com uma sobrancelha arqueada em suspeita e recebeu de Ned um sorriso encantador.

- Há um cavaleiro misterioso competindo. – Lyanna disse entusiasmada no colo do irmão – Dizem que é o nosso avô Rhaegar renascido. A armadura é tão bonita!

- Então eu vou apostar dois dragões de ouro no cavaleiro misterioso, o que acha, Lya? – ele perguntou dando um beijo estralado na bochecha dela, fazendo a irmãzinha rir.

- Ele vai ganhar! – a princesinha respondeu para o irmão.

- Então eu acho que tenho de apostar em Loras Tyrell. – Bran disse – E eu duvido que esse cavaleiro misterioso derrube o Cavaleiro das Flores.

- Eu estou com Bran. – disse o tio Rickon – Loras pode não ser mais o preferido das damas, mas com certeza é o melhor em batalha.

- Acho que Brienne discorda disso. – Ned respondeu – Mas nada nesse mundo vai desmontar este homem. – o príncipe respondeu com convicção. _"E para o bem do meu dinheiro, eu espero que meu irmão cretino passe cola na cela!"_

O torneio começou quando Naerys deu o sinal. A competição era acirrada e quando o cavaleiro misterioso entrou na arena para competir, todos os espectadores gritavam e aclamavam o homem que vestia uma armadura com um dragão dourado sobre o peito.

Ned viu pelo canto dos olhos quando Nan deixou de conversar com Robert Baratheon, o filho de Gendry, Senhor de Ponta Tempestade, que estava servindo de escudeiro para o rei. Os olhos da irmã estavam grudados no competidor misterioso e Eddard teve de conter o riso. Ao menos Aemon tinha conseguido desbancar um Baratheon.

Loras montou muitíssimo bem e por um momento Ned temeu perder seu dinheiro para o tio e o irmão. Naerys estava sentada na ponta da cadeira, sem desviar os olhos da justa e suas mãos estavam brancas de tanto aperta o braço da cadeira.

Julgava que estava perdida a aposta, até que no último combate a lança do cavaleiro misterioso acertou Ser Loras no elmo, fazendo o Cavaleiro das Flores ir ao chão com um baque surto. Um minuto de silêncio e logo todos os espectadores estavam de pé, ovacionando o campeão.

Ned olhou para trás e viu a rainha aplaudindo veementemente. Até mesmo seu pai parecia satisfeito com a vitória. Lya soltava exclamações de alegria no colo dele e apenas Bran e Rickon pareciam desanimados com a vitória. Naerys batia os pés no chão e ria satisfeita.

O rei ordenou que o vencedor se aproximasse. Num trote elegante, o cavaleiro misterioso desfilou pela arena, sendo saudado pelo público. As damas da corte tentavam jogar lenços a ele, na esperança de que o vencedor escolhesse o favor de alguma delas, mas aquele homem não estava interessado em mais ninguém. Ele pegou a coroa de rosas de inverno, desmontou de seu cavalo e coroou Naerys como a Rainha do Amor e da Beleza.

Ned prendeu a respiração, lançou um olhar discreto aos pais e viu tanto o rei quanto a rainha arregalarem os olhos. O rei, Jon Targaryen, se ergueu de seu assento e com voz imponente ordenou que ele retirasse o elmo.

Ele obedeceu e então todos puderam admirar Aemon, no auge de sua glória, como o príncipe prometido e o futuro rei que todos sonhavam, mas nem o rei, nem a rainha pareciam satisfeitos com a vitória do filho, tão pouco com sua iniciativa de coroar a irmã.

- Feliz aniversário, doce irmã. – ele disse fazendo uma reverencia diante do camarote real. Naerys sorria para ele, dividida entre o espanto e a satisfação mais genuína.

Aemon foi declarado o campeão e cavalgou mais uma vez, arrancando exclamações entusiasmadas da multidão.

Durante o banquete, ele foi o tópico de conversa universal. Todos falavam de sua conquista e o próprio Loras Tyrell o cumprimentou por sua conquista. Até mesmo Bran estava se sentindo apagado naquela noite, pois tudo o que a linda prima Cat conseguia falar era sobre como Aemon havia se tornado um ótimo guerreiro e como ele havia se tornado um rapaz bonito.

- Nenhuma dama da corte vai prestar atenção em nós dois esta noite. – Bran reclamou para Ned – Aemon já vai herdar o trono, poderia fazer o favor de deixar as mulheres para nós. – Ned gargalhou.

- Deixe nosso irmão ter seu momento de glória. – Eddard disse em tom conciliador – Eu temo que ele tenha desagradado nosso pai e nossa mãe.

- Não sei porque. Deviam estar pulando de alegria. Ele fez o avô Rhaegar parecer um amador. – Bran reclamou – Deuses sejam bons, o que são aqueles seios das irmãs Greyjoy?

Foi apenas quando os pais se retiraram da mesa, seguidos por Aemon, que Ned pode saber as consequências de sua atitude. Ele se esgueirou pelos corredores até a porta do solar particular da família real e ouviu a conversa.

O rei estava exasperado, enquanto a rainha Arya parecia tremendamente severa, como Ned não via a muito tempo.

- O que você fez foi impensado! – Jon Targaryen dizia ao filho – Além de se colocar em risco num torneio, você ainda coroou sua irmã!

- Era o natural, Pai. – Aemon respondeu com toda dignidade – É o dia do nome dela, ela era a mais digna de homenagem.

- Eu concordaria se eu não soubesse das suas intenções. – Jon retrucou – O que você fez foi colocar a mim, a sua mãe e sua irmã numa situação extremamente desconfortável. Eu não vou mudar de ideia e anunciar seu noivado com ela nem que todos os bardos daqui até Winterfell cantem canções sobre isso!

- Eu estava apenas sendo gentil, meu pai. – Aemon mentiu – Além do mais, me foi prometido que se ela concordasse com o noivado, nenhum de vocês se oporia.

- E eu também lhe disse que isso só seria decidido quando sua irmã fosse uma mulher feita! – foi a rainha quem retrucou – E o que me pareceu hoje foi que você encontrou um meio de plantar a ideia na cabeça dela bem antes da hora.

- Eu não fiz isso, Mãe. – ele respondeu – Vocês fizeram, no momento em que me nomearam Aemon e a ela Naerys. Todos conhecem a história.

- Não se dirija a sua mãe desta maneira! – Jon usou de sua autoridade real pela primeira vez – Eu não vou ser desafiado por você, Aemon. Você nasceu para ser um rei, mas até que eu me vá, a ordem real é minha e você deve obedecer! Fui claro?

- Cristalino, Vossa Graça. – Aemon respondeu sério – Posso me retirar?

E ele foi dispensado. Ned saiu do caminho antes que o irmão pudesse encontrá-lo. Não traria nenhum bem tentar acalmá-lo agora e o mais provável era que os dois acabassem saindo no braço no fim da conversa.

Aemon foi para o próprio quarto, furioso e indignado. Tudo o que queria era agradar Naerys, fazê-la rir! Todos os rapazes tentavam ganhar o favor se sua prometida no dia de um torneio como aquele e Aemon não era diferente. Nem mesmo sua mãe o entendia, nem o pai que no passado havia vivido uma situação semelhante!

Ele estava tão revoltado que nem ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta. Ele se virou pronto para mandar quem quer que fosse embora dali, mas se deteve ao ver Naerys parada no meio do quarto, com Dragon's Heart presa à cintura.

- Por que eles ficaram tão bravos? – ela perguntou se aproximando, quando percebeu que Aemon já estava mais calmo.

- Ficaram com medo de que eu me ferisse, eu acho. – Aemon respondeu. Era uma mentira, mas ainda era melhor do que explicar tudo a ela antes do tempo – A final, eu sou o príncipe herdeiro.

- E você está me escondendo alguma coisa. – ela disse imediatamente enquanto se aproximava dele – Tem há ver com a espada?

- Não, Nan. – ele disse beijando a testa dela com carinho.

- Então o que é? - ela exigiu – Aemon, eu odeio não saber o que está acontecendo! E eu sinto que eu sou parte da história!

- Nan, por favor... – ele pediu enquanto segurava as mãos dela – Eu não posso falar. O Pai e a Mãe me proibiram de tocar neste assunto com qualquer um.

- Eu não vou contar pra ninguém, prometo. – ela suplicou.

Aemon nunca foi bom em negar a ela coisa alguma, mas aquilo era deslealdade com seus pais e também com ela. Ele se ajoelhou diante dela, segurando suas mãos e encarando diretamente em seus olhos azuis.

- Você vai saber do que se trata quando chegar a hora. – ele disse sério – Um dia, quando for uma mulher feita eu irei até você e lhe farei uma pergunta. Quando eu fizer, você vai me responder com base naquilo que você deseja e sente, não porque alguém quer que você responda daquela maneira. – ele disse beijando as mãos dela – Independente do que me diga, independente da resposta, nós sempre seremos amigos e eu sempre estarei com você. Você sempre vai levar o meu coração. – ele disse tocando a espada que ela levava na cintura.

Naerys levou a mão ao pingente que havia ganhado e que descansava pouco abaixo de sua clavícula. Ela o retirou e colocou entre as mãos de Aemon sorrindo. Ele observou o desenho do lobo gigante sobre a madrepérola. Não conhecia aquela joia, mas provavelmente havia sido um presente da família.

- E quando decidir lutar em torneios outra vez, ou que os deuses proíbam, lutar uma guerra, você vai levar isso com você. – ela beijou o rosto dele – Eu tenho seu Coração de Dragão, é justo que tenha meu Coração de Lobo. Independente das respostas do futuro, isso nunca vai mudar.

E ela se foi, sem lhe prometer coisa alguma, sem afirmar que sabia do que se tratava a pergunta que ele faria um dia. Ela apenas foi, carregando o coração de um dragão e firme em seu caminho. Um dia ela seria uma mulher feita e poderia decidir por conta própria, mas Aemon jamais entenderia de onde os pais tiraram a ideia de que ele poderia influenciá-la de algum modo. Naerys faria como quisesse e nem todos os torneios, canções e histórias a fariam mudar de ideia se ela já tivesse uma opinião.

No fim das contas, eles dividiam aquela característica. Suas mentes e seus corações eram mais teimosos do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Se ela decidisse amá-lo, ela amaria. Se ela decidisse odiar o mundo, ela o faria sem pestanejar. Se ela decidisse que queria governar o mundo e aceitá-lo como esposo, que os deuses lhe dessem forças, pois Aemon daria o mundo a ela.

**Nota da autora: Então...Como foram muitos os pedidos de uma continuação, eu resolvi ser suicida e escrever essa shot dedicada a creche de Porto Real. Acho que coloquei todos os pirralhos na história, mas o foco maior é o Aemon, a Naerys e o Eddard. Esses três muito vão dominar o mundo um dia, se decidirem fazer isso. Eu espero que tenham gostado e podem esperar que em breve terá fic nova por aqui e será uma long. Devo começar a postar na quarta feira dessa semana, até lá, fiquem na expectativa.**

**Bjux**

**Bee**


End file.
